


The Most Painful Emotion

by djulian13, Star_Trek_2016



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djulian13/pseuds/djulian13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/Star_Trek_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>пост-1х23. Дейта горюет по Таше, Беверли видит, что с андроидом что-то не так.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Painful Emotion

**Author's Note:**

> упоминание о смерти персонажа, страдания, описания, мало диалогов, много авторского текста

Журчала вода в ручейке, впадая в маленькое озерцо. По земле расстилался туман, не имевший ни конца, ни начала. На вулканической планете нужно бы было встать, опасаясь сероводорода. Но здесь, если кто-то желал скрыться, достаточно было просто лечь в этот самый туман, сложить руки вдоль туловища и тихо, спокойно, никого не трогая, проводить часы и даже дни. В том случае, если, конечно, позволяла выносливость организма или чистоплотность — земля всё же могла здорово испачкать наряд. А можно было просто сесть на камень и смотреть на звёзды и бесконечность космоса на экране голопалубы или любоваться природой. Редкой, примитивной, странной, но удивительно красивой. Вверх вздымались казавшиеся тридцатиметровыми хвощи и плауны, а под ногами росли кустарники папоротника-орляка. Оказавшись здесь, любой посетитель словно попадал в каменноугольный период Земли, даром что только насекомых размером с человека и пауков, которые могли охотиться на кошек, не было. Всё было совершенно безопасно. Ведь угроз экипажу хватало и без этого — за пределами голопалубы.  
  
Посреди неё, на сером валуне, на самом его краю, примостился гуманоид в одной из наиболее традиционных униформ Звёздного Флота — чёрных брюках, чёрных ботинках, двухцветной кофте с тёмными плечами, воротником и рукавами и оставшейся частью, окрашенной в жёлтый цвет. Слева на груди у него красовалась эмблема — неизменная дельта. Был и ряд дополнений к обычной одежде — парадная форма, приведённая хозяином в состояние совершенного беспорядка — перекинутый через плечо тёмно-жёлтый, с чёрными рукавами, белыми пуговицами и разделённым надвое чёрно-белым значком китель и валявшийся где-то на земле традиционный галстук. Зрелище было слишком неестественное, впрочем, как и поза гуманоида. Сложенные замком и прижатые ко лбу белые руки, растрёпанные русые волосы, производившие впечатление искусственных, жёлтые глаза, пустые, отражавшие всё вокруг, но словно не имевшие ничего за собой. Нахмуренные брови. Морщины, покрывавшие мертвенно-бледное лицо. Весь его вид свидетельствовал о переживаниях, описать которые весьма тяжело. Он казался раздавленным и уничтоженным. А ведь должен был уметь радоваться, должен был уметь смеяться и шутить. Но этим эмоциям нельзя было научиться быстро. И, видимо, сначала требовалось познать радикально им противоположные. Боль, горе, печаль. Плакать он тоже, к своему несчастью, не умел. Люди говорили, что это помогает. И забывали, что он был андроидом, и попросту не имел этих желёз. Лишь имитация, которую он вполне мог использовать. Он был полнофункционален, спору нет. Вот только исполнение функций и связь их с эмоциями были совершенно разными понятиями. Он, как никто другой, понимал это. Как и то, что не было ничего тяжелее, чем в первый раз испытать настоящую человеческую эмоцию.  
  
Андроид осознавал, что не имел никакого права на присутствие здесь. Он не брал увольнения или отгула, не просил заменить его на мостике. Он просто вернулся с миссии и пришёл сюда потому что хотел побыть один. Пусть немного, пусть только несколько минут. Он думал, что справится со своими эмоциями быстро, что подавит их, как делал это всегда. Но сейчас это оказалось ему не по силам, к его же собственному удивлению, разочарованию и осознанию собственного то ли несовершенства, то ли ничтожества, которое с каждой секундой только продолжало возрастать. Он хотел встать с валуна, наверное, несколько часов назад. Но сил на это попросту не было. Физически они оставались, вот только морально, как говорили люди, он ничего не мог с собой поделать. И на мостике в подобном состоянии был попросту бесполезен. Неполноценно функционален. Гаечка за болтик в голове заехала, и едва ли что можно было с этим поделать. А потому куда как лучше было то, что он сидел здесь. Просто было нужно подождать. Возможно, это пройдёт само собой, но, вероятнее всего, спасение придёт извне: сам исправить неполадку в себе он был уже не в силах. Теперь он в первый раз за свою жизнь понял, что капитан подразумевал под болью утраты, и почему доктор так ополчилась на него, когда он отпустил замечание об интересности материнских инстинктов в то время, пока её сын был в плену. Он бы сам, наверное, поступил сейчас также, если бы кто-то рядом сейчас посмел пошутить про его нынешнее состояние, что он, андроид, горевал по возлюбленной. По молодой начальнице службы безопасности, которая умерла так, как хотела: быстро, безболезненно, на поле боя. Вот только он этого не хотел. Он понимал: глупо было говорить, что после единственного признания под воздействием умиравшей звезды, после откровения, за которое она потом вынуждена была краснеть ещё долгое время перед ним, после их единственного единения, он, андроид, высокотехнологичнейшее создание гениального и безумного разума, влюбился в неё до беспамятства. Но он привязался к ней, между ними протянулась какая-то непонятная ему нить странной дружбы, которую оба прятали под взглядами, неаккуратно бросаемыми в адрес друг друга, и исключительно служебными отношениями. Допрятались. Теперь она была мертва.  
  
А Номер Первый ведь предупреждал, что так всё и произойдёт. Говорил ему. Он ведь обо всём догадывался. Но хранил тайну крепко. Так, как умел только первый помощник. Но был ли кому-то от этого какой-то толк? Кому какая польза была в том, что они хранили тайну, что так и не успели побыть друг с другом? Никому. Никакая. А андроид, вдобавок ко всему, ещё и сидел здесь, неспособный ни к чему, с нехваткой функционала. Наверное, нужно было попросить капитана утилизировать его.  
  
— Дейта, — из размышлений его вырвал мягкий женский голос и аккуратное касание плеча. Сверхмощные сканеры заработали на полную мощность и за доли секунды опознали эту ладонь. Он тут же приподнялся и развернулся лицом к пришедшей.  
  
— Доктор Крашер?  
  
— Беверли. Или вам удобнее?..  
  
— Доктор Крашер, — он покачал головой. — Одну женщину по имени я уже называл. Ничего хорошего из этого не вышло. Как видите.  
  
— Вы сейчас пошутили?  
  
— Нет. К сожалению, я по-прежнему не умею шутить. И разве над смертью тоже шутят?  
  
— Шутят, хотя многие считают это дурным тоном, Дейта, а кому-то неимоверно нравится подобное.  
  
— Странные существа вы, люди. Вы умеете радоваться и горевать, когда происходит одно и то же событие. Мне, наверное, никогда не будет дано этого понять, — он склонил голову вперёд, уставившись в землю. После чего, поводив по сторонам левой ногой, тихо спросил: — Доктор Крашер, меня искал капитан Пикард, наверное. Или послал вас сюда поработать со мной, как психолога? В этом нет нужды. Я приду в порядок и вернусь на службу.  
  
— Не угадали, Дейта. Он даже не заметил, что вас пока нет. Вы не превысили лимит отсутствия на мостике, пока что. Ваше место пока занимает энсин Крашер. Ещё около четырёх часов или до наступления чрезвычайной ситуации ваше присутствие требоваться не будет. И никто меня сюда, как психолога, не посылал. Я начальник медицинского отсека, и я хорошо понимаю, когда членам корабля нужна медицинская помощь. Вам, Дейта, она сейчас не нужна, поверьте моему опыту.  
  
— Почему же я не чувствую себя годным к службе в таком случае, доктор Крашер? Мои механизмы дали сбой? Я нестабилен? Подлежу списанию или, — голос его дрогнул, — утилизации? Быть может, стоит позвать лейтенанта Ла Форжа?  
  
— Не поможет. Вход в голопалубу сохранил вашу копию, изучив которую, вы убедитесь, что вы в полном порядке. Иначе бы лейтенант Ла Форж был здесь. Дейта, вы в полном порядке. То, что с вами сейчас происходит, совершенно нормально. Доверьтесь слову врача, помощь которого вам не нужна. Это пройдёт и без лекарств. Я знаю, это странно и ненаучно, но это так. Горе и печаль, совмещённые с лёгкой апатией, нормальны. Вы сейчас даже не представляете, какой гигантский шаг вы сделали.  
  
— Это шутка, доктор Крашер? Разве может боль от того, что я кого-то потерял, быть шагом вперёд?  
  
— Это не шутка. Это одна из самых примитивных эмоций, которые искусственному интеллекту даются хуже всего. Это прогресс. Как учёный, я не могу ему не радоваться. Но, — она подняла руку вверх, не давая перебить себя, — я не могу даже пытаться принимать жертву, которая была катализатором. Прогресс неоднозначен, Дейта. Вы знаете это лучше меня.  
  
— Да. Так что же мне делать? Ждать? Вы же доктор, вы должны помочь.  
  
— Я пришла сюда, чтобы сделать это, — она подалась вперёд, взяла его левую ладонь в свою правую, левой рукой аккуратно надавила на противоположное плечо, усаживая обратно на валун, прижимая следом его голову к своему животу, неслышно шепча: «Компьютер, добавить объект». «Энтерпрайз» послушно растила рядом ещё один валун, чуть побольше размером. Ожидая его окончательной стабилизации, доктор аккуратно приглаживала растрёпанную шевелюру своего самого неожиданного пациента, приводя её в нормальный вид. Его пальцы тряслись у неё в ладони, и всё, что она могла поделать с этим, это аккуратно водить по ним своими, без всякого удивления чувствуя, как свободная рука Дейты мягко обнимала её за талию. Естественный жест, просьба о поддержке. Ничего странного.  
  
Странным было то, как повёл себя с Дейтой создатель. Не дал ему чувства юмора, единственного, что порой помогало избавиться от горя в одиночестве, но дал возможность любить, страдать от неразделённости любви, от того, что любимый человек умер. Страшный и чудовищный поступок со стороны творца. А ей, корабельному врачу, приходилось теперь с этим работать. Как? Она не знала. Она не договорила всей правды, когда сказала, что капитан Пикард вовсе не заметил отсутствия его на палубе командира. Она заметила это первой и мгновенно вызвала Уэсли, чтобы тот заступил на пост, благо что право уже на это имел. А сама тут же пошла искать Дейту. Она понимала, что не просто так он не явился на пост после похорон Таши. Она всё же частично была психологом и понимала, что между ними нечто то ли было, то ли начинало завязываться. И гибель Яр это для неё только подтвердила. Получив от борткомпьютера данные, она незамедлительно направилась на голопалубу. Помогать Дейте. Таковы были её обязанности, и она не была намерена их не исполнить. Сколько бы он порой цинично ни относился к её материнскому инстинкту, теперь он наверняка понимал, через что она прошла в те злополучные дни, когда проявляла его в открытую. Но она не радовалась этому. Она бы не хотела, чтобы он что-то подобное испытывал. Она не была злорадной. Поэтому и была здесь.  
  
Камень стабилизировался. Она, обернувшись в объятьях забывшегося Дейты, села на валун, положив голову горевавшего товарища себе на колени. Руки его протянулись вдоль тела, слегка свисая. Он был так человечен сейчас, что это даже немного пугало. И лишь губы что-то шептали:  
  
— Доктор Крашер. Когда с Уэсли... тогда... Вы что-то похожее чувствовали?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Простите.  
  
— Вам не за что извиняться, Дейта. Лежите. Попробуйте не думать ни о чём. Я знаю, ваш мозг слишком совершенен для этого, но сконцентрируйтесь хотя бы на чём-то другом.  
  
— Я постараюсь, доктор Крашер.  
  
Перелопачивая исторические архивы сотен миров, он забылся. Беверли, увидев, что имитировавшая дыхание искусственная диафрагма его задвигалась гораздо спокойнее, облегчённо улыбнулась. Сняла с себя халат и укрыла им Дейту. Она надеялась, что это, так же, как и аккуратное поглаживание его по спине и голове, могло хоть чуть-чуть ему помочь. И сама забылась в том же трансе. Пробудил её только голос Уэсли в коммуникаторе:  
  
— Ма... Доктор Крашер, капитан Пикард очень скоро захочет увидеть вас на мостике. Вас и лейтенант-коммандера Дейту. Надвигается чрезвычайная ситуация.  
  
— Спасибо, энсин Крашер. Мы выдвигаемся, — громко проговорила она, снимая с Дейты халат. — Как вы? — это было адресовано только лежавшему у неё на коленях.  
  
— Лучше. Исполнять обязанности силы есть. Спасибо вам, доктор. Не знал, что такие медикаменты существуют, — ей показалось или он улыбнулся?  
  
— Вы ещё многого не узнаете. А теперь — идите. Вы нужны капитану Пикарду и вы нужны кораблю, — она, приподнявшись на носках, поцеловала его в лоб и ещё раз обняла. — Идите, Дейта. Всё будет хорошо, — не успела это договорить это, как на несколько мгновений почувствовала себя уже в его могучих руках.  
  
— Спасибо ещё раз, доктор Крашер, — с этими словами он обернулся и уверенной, обычной походкой направился на мостик. _Помогло._ Выждав две минуты, она пошла в медицинский отсек. В первый раз за этот день на корабле была хоть какая-то, хоть чья-то радость.


End file.
